


Unexpected Outcomes

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Community: trekmas, Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is recruited by Pike to join Section 31. Bones tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imachar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/gifts).



> This is an AU in which Pike is already an Admiral at the time of the movie and Nero doesn't make a second appearance. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Watching Bones and Chris have sex was something Jim never got tired of. Jim had never much considered voyeurism until the first time he’d walked in on the two of them together. He’d been caught by the beauty of both men together, how they moved, and the sounds they made. It wasn’t that Jim hadn’t seen it before, hadn’t seen them before. But it was different than participating or having a lazy lie in together. Then he was focused on his own pleasure; now he had no such distractions.

It was almost enough to make Jim forget why he was seeking them out and not joining in. 

“We have a new assignment.”

Bones paused and looked over his shoulder at Jim.

Chris scowled in displeasure as Bones stopped and ordered. “Don’t stop now. You’re good at multitasking. Fuck me while Jim talks.” 

Bones moaned and Jim grinned while trying to ignore his neglected cock which wanted to join into the action because he could easily imagine what Chris was doing to cause that sound.

“The previous Orion ambassador was recently found dead. Preliminary evidence suggested a self-administered overdose; however, we found that she had no known history of drug use. Several red flags were raised, but there was nothing for us to act on until now.” Jim paused, watching the way Bones’ ass clench and flexed with each thrust, the way Chris’ deft hands grasped at Bones’ slick skin. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room. 

“Well?” Chris demanded, the word drawn out into a hiss after a particularly hard thrust had him sliding up the bed.

“It has come to our attention that the new Ambassador is likely involved in the slave trade. There have been a number of civilian transport ships that have gone missing far too close to Earth since he has taken over. We’re to find proof that the Ambassador is involved, and take care of the problem when we do. We don’t need a war over this if it comes out.”

“And the missing ships?” Bones drawled.

Jim fought a wince. They’d been written off as a loss cause, likely far out of the Federation’s reach already. That wasn’t a priority of this assignment. Hell it wasn’t even supposed to be a part of it, and Jim agreed that such efforts to find their whereabouts were likely for not. He was sure that Chris would feel the same, but they’d look anyway because it would make this easier for Bones.

“We’ll do our best to locate them.”

Bones’ thrusts sped up and Chris suddenly yelled. When Bones froze trembling, following Chris into orgasm, Jim decided he hated priorities. The urge to join them, to touch them was strong, but the mission came first. It had to.

“When do we leave?” Pike asked.

“Ten minutes ago,” Jim replied with a grin as he snatched his pre-packed back from its hook.

“Dammit, Jim!” Bones shouted.

Laughing, Jim walked through the door leaving them to scramble behind him.

If someone had told Jim when he first joined Starfleet that he wouldn’t be on the Command track, Jim would have laughed before punching them. It was exactly that kind of mentality that had brought him to where he was now: Section 31. 

It was Pike who had prevented Jim’s expulsion following his win over the Kobayashi Maru. One of the many terms of Jim’s continued stay in Starfleet was that he left the Command track. They said a man who didn’t believe in no-win situations wasn’t leader material, yet despite that they still wanted him. Jim had been a second away from telling them to all shove it and walking out, even knowing that the remaining years that he owed Starfleet would be spent in a military prison, but something on Pike’s face had given him pause. 

The revelation that from day one it had all been a test, that Pike had recruited him not just for Starfleet but for Section 31, had been the icing on the cake of a long crappy day. Jim might be well versed in combat and decades younger, but Pike was an expert and still in great shape despite his age. The punch that Jim threw ended with him on his stomach, arm twisted painful high up his back as Pike sat on his legs and growled at him.

The explanation of Section 31 that followed blew Jim’s mind, and terrified him in some ways. What right did he have to play judge, jury, and executioner? 

Pike had said, “There are some things that diplomacy and the official channels can’t always solve. There are things that people are better off not knowing. Fear breeds dissent. It is the job of Section 31 to take care of problems that lie beyond the Federation’s official reach. It could be your job as well.”

Jim’s mind had whirled as he’d tried to process it. When Pike had gotten off of him, Jim had rolled onto his back and briefly considered ignoring the offered hand out of spite. Taking it, he was pulled to his feet. “I obviously don’t have a choice in the matter. Best case scenario, I’d end up alone on some remote moon.”

“There’s always a choice, Jim.” Pike had said with a knowing grin. 

And Jim knew then that Pike wouldn’t have told him all this if he hadn’t already known Jim’s answer. “Tell me everything.”

 

Bones’ reaction to the news that Jim had been pulled from the Command track had been explosive to say the least. Bones had known that there’d been something that Jim wasn’t telling him because Bones could read him like no other. It hadn’t really surprised Jim that Bones had gone to Pike, but that Pike had told Bones about Section 31 and offered him a position certainly had.

From the beginning Starfleet hadn’t wanted to send their best doctor into space, but he’d been adamant that he was assigned to the same place as Jim, and there was no way that Jim would have remained grounded. There was also no denying that Jim and Bones were good for each other; they worked well together and kept each other level. 

So Pike had taken a calculated risk. Together Jim and Bones were amazing and had the ability to accomplish remarkable things. 

If Jim thought he’d seen Bones explode before, it was nothing like what followed that evening. Bones hadn’t liked it, hadn’t liked that Jim had joined without a second thought. Bones had the old fashioned mentality that the people were better of knowing everything.

“Are they really, Bones? Do you think that people are better off knowing about the Romulan who disguised himself as a Vulcan and learned classified information that could have crippled the Federation against a Romulan attack? Would humans be better off knowing that? Xenophobia is still a major problem for our race, especially for those outside of Starfleet and major travel hubs that don’t often encounter other races. The backlash against Vulcans would be tremendous. It would only take one hate and fear induced killing to destroy the alliance between our races. So tell me that you really believe that people would be better off knowing.”

“You know I can’t,” Bones had groused. 

“You could say no.”

The look on Bones’ face had been full of disbelief. “I’d rather not end up in a gutter somewhere.” Seeing Jim open his mouth to protest, Bones had continued, “You can’t protect me from this, Jim. I already made my choice.” Throwing an affectionate arm over Jim’s shoulder, Bones had added, “Someone has to be around to patch your ass up when things go wrong.”

 

Afterwards Jim had gone to Pike. “You have no right. Bones isn’t cut out for this.”

Pike had set down the paper he was reading and pulled off his classes. “It would do you good to remember that I am still your superior officer. Now sit down, shut up, and listen.”

Jim had almost protested. However, the look on Pike’s face stopped him, and he fell into the seat with a scowl.

“It will do you well to remember that Starfleet is a military organization. Dr. McCoy was aware of this when he signed on. He knew what service in this organization entailed, and he was ready to follow you into space where violent altercations are a given. I think you underestimate you friend. However, you seem to be under the mistaken assumption that Section 31 is an assassin’s guild. We are not. First and foremost we are an intelligence agency. Yes, we do kill, but only when there are no other options available to us. The majority of the individuals who are employed by Section 31 are not hired for such a role. Doctor McCoy will not be expected to kill someone unless there is no other option.”

“But I will be.” 

Pike nodded, “Yes. You were chosen as much for your computer and engineering skills as you were your combat skills. It will not be your primary function. But you will be called on regularly.”

 

The first death had been the worst. It hadn’t been the first time Jim had killed someone, but it was the first time Jim had done it when it wasn’t self-defense, the first time it had been planned. He couldn’t deny what he was after that: an assassin.

“You’ll get used to it, kid,” Pike had said.

Feeling hollow, Jim had asked, “Is it worth it?”

Pikes face had been bleak, but he’d nodded. “Yes. It has to be.”

Pike had been right. The next time was easier. 

After that Pike had said, “Don’t lose that. Don’t ever let it stop bothering you. The day it does you need to get out because it’ll destroy you.”

Jim had long been curious but was always hesitant to question Pike about his past when he hadn’t shared any information that could lead to such questions. This was the perfect opportunity. “Is that why you took the assignment as Captain of the _Exeter_?”

Something had flashed across Pike’s face before he’d been able to mask it. “Part of the reason. Have a seat. I need a drink for this.”

Jim had sat in the indicated chair, watching as Pike grabbed a tumbler and decanter of a deep amber liquid before pouring himself two fingers.

“Scotch?” Pike had asked with a wave of the glass.

“Please,” Jim had replied with a nod.

When finally they were both seated with glasses in hand, Pike had sipped slowly at his scotch. It was very good scotch: rich in flavor, bringing a warmth that didn’t burn you. 

“It’s common knowledge that straight from the academy I did two five year missions back to back. Everyone that knew me was shocked when I didn’t sign up for a third. The reason was that Admiral Archer had recruited me into Section 31. It wasn’t like with you. They hadn’t been watching me in the academy, but they took notice of my skill after graduation. I could have gone on another five year mission. After having served as Acting First Officer for the final year of my last mission, they’d been prepared to offer me the First Officer position. I would have taken it too if I hadn’t fallen for Jonathan.” 

Jim had been confused for a moment before he realized that Pike had been meaning Admiral Archer—Jonathan Archer. It had been in that instant that Jim had seen Pike in a new light. Jim would have had to have been blind to not appreciate Pike’s good looks. Jim had flirted, always flirted, but he did that with everyone. Pike had always been firmly in the unattainable category, but now— Jim realized with a start that Pike had continued talking.

“—wanted me to go anyway. It’s common for there to be a least one Section 31 operative on any given Federation Starship, and those the size of the Constitution class were likely to have more. In theory, I could have taken part in another mission and still worked for Section 31, but I was worried about split loyalties and my relationship with Jonathan was at the stage where I didn’t want to leave him. The politics on a ship with a long-term mission are much different than politics on the ground. I could do it here, but not up there.”

Maybe it had been because Jim had never served on a Starship outside of training trips, but he didn’t understand. “Why is there a difference?”

Pike had set his empty tumbler down on the table. “There isn’t at first, but once you get there out in the black, far away from Earth or Vulcan or the various planets the crew are from and all their laws and regulations, all you have left to guide you are the regulations of Starfleet. People hold onto them tight. Section 31’s purpose is to protect the Federation at any cost. That purpose is often in direct conflict with Starfleet’s regulations. I was not confident that I could command a ship and uphold both of my responsibilities.”

“So you stayed on Earth.”

“Not always. I took short missions from time to time, though the majority of the following ten years was spent on Earth. And then Jonathan died. I knew it was coming; he’d been sick for some time, but that didn’t make it any easier or make it hurt any less. I threw myself into mission after mission, anything Section 31 would give me, and nearly destroyed myself before I pulled myself out of the hell I’d dug for myself. I got out, or as out as you can get from Section 31. Once you join you’re part of it for life, but I was no longer taking missions from them. I’d been promoted to Captain by then, and took the ship that they’d been trying to offer for me for months. In truth, I’d exchanged one form of running for another.”

Jim had nodded. He knew firsthand how easy it was to run. It was harder to admit what you were running from, and harder still to face it.

“It was Spock, my First Officer and fellow Section 31 operative, who helped me get my head out of my ass and live again.”

Jim had scowled at the name. 

Pike had laughed. “Once you get to know him, he’s really not all that bad. You wounded his pride with your stunt on his test.”

Yeah, Jim would pass on that.

 

Following the third mission, Bones had suggested a drink, and Jim and Pike had agreed that getting drunk sounded like a good course of action. Due to faulty intel Jim had waited too long to make his move, and the man had killed a teenage girl just there to visit the moon for the first time before Jim was able to take him down. 

“Tell me, it gets easier,” Bones had slurred against Jim’s shoulder where his head laid. 

Across from them in a chair, Pike had said, “It doesn’t. If anything it gets harder. You have more experience, you know more, and yet you still fail. It makes it that much worse knowing that your best sometimes isn’t good enough.”

“You really suck at pick-me-ups, Chris,” Jim had groused.

“If you need a pick-me-up, call your mother. That’s not my job. Just remember why we do this, why we’re needed and let that be enough to get you by.” 

Jim had risen, ignoring Bones’ protests about wanting his favorite pillow back. “And what if it’s not enough? What if I need more?”

“More?” Pike had questioned, not realizing the direction of Jim’s thoughts.

It had probably been a monumentally stupid thing to do, but Jim tended to act on impulse and now was not so different. He’d straddled Pike’s lap in the chair, capturing his mouth in a kiss. It was supposed to be hard and challenging, but Pike quickly proved that he was the one in control and slowed the kiss into something deep and bone-melting. 

When something had pressed against his arm, Jim pulled away breathless only to have Bones’ lips settle over his own stealing what little breath he’d had left. And finally when the need for air had become too great, he pulled away with a whooshing gasp, his eyes half lidded as he found himself with a front row seat to a heated kiss between Bones and Pike.

Though they’d shared a bed that night, there hadn’t been any sex (not for lack of Jim trying to initiate it). That wouldn’t come for a number of weeks and not until Chris had been sure that this wasn’t something desperate and impulsive, wasn’t just the desire for a quick fuck that was little more than stress relief, that it wouldn’t compromise their working relationships and friendships. With what they did, they couldn’t afford to not trust each other. 

It was monumentally stupid, the risk was huge, Chris had tried to warn them against forming a relationship. But Jim had been adamant and so had Bones. This was a risk that he wanted to take.

And it had been worth it, so very worth it. Bones still had terrible bedside manners and Chris was still a control freak, but they were both his, and they fit well together. 

When Chris and Bones finally joined Jim at the waiting transport, he shared a grin with Chris over Bones’ still grousing head. This wasn’t where Jim had expected to be, not even close, but he wouldn’t change a thing.

Seeing Jim’s grin, Bones’ snarked, “Get your mind out of the gutter, Jim.”

“Well if someone hadn’t been so intent on putting on a show…” Jim drawled.

Bones took a mock swipe at him which Jim easily dodged.

“Boys,” Chris said in a warning tone that was at odds with his affectionate smile.

Jim mock pouted but climbed into the transport, Bones and Chris on his heels. They had an Orion slave ring to dissolve.


End file.
